Armegeddon for Konoha
by littlemissfei
Summary: Minato and Kushina sacrificed Naruto as an offering to the Kyuubi and then he reincarnated as a girl name Enma Ai in lovelies Hill but she also had the same fate as her previous life then kami think she deserved a revenge on her parent and her village watch how she handle the judgement toward her village Fem Naruto ! Naruto x Ichimoku Ren
1. Chapter 1

**I know i had promised to myself that i will not make any other stories untill one of my current stories had finished. Umm I had broken my promises since i can't help myself because this plot had lingered in my mind for a couple of weeks and it very hard to resist the temptation Ya know? Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hell Girl belong to Miyuki Eto**

 **Everyone carries a grudge**

"say,you know what 'Hell Correnspondence' is?

"The one where you post your request to the website at midnight and it'll take whatever revenge on your behalf?"

 **There's a rumour going around.**

 **You can only access it at midnight.**

 **They say you should type the name of the person you want to send to hell.**

"I am Enma Ai".

"Take this if you really wish to take revenge "

"You may pull the red string."

"You make a convenant with me as you pull the string "

"The reciepient of your revenge will be ferried straightaway to hell."

 **However**

"Once the revenge is dealt you are required to pay your compesation."

"Two hole will appear as you curse a you die,your soul will fall into hell. You will not be able to go to the heaven ."

"The revenge is granted."

 **O pitiful shadow bound in darkness**

 **Looking down upon people and causing them pain**

 **A soul drowned in karma**

 **Want to try dying this once?**

 **The rest is for you to decide.**


	2. Ai return

**Hello there my lovely readers. Since i had nothing to do and i'm pretty bored right now , so why not i treats you guys with the latest chapter of A.F.K (Armageddon For Konoha in short term ). *smile* hope you enjoy and if you enjoy and found any fault in this stories please reviewed and i'm going to stop my rattle and let you enjoy .**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto duh and Hell Girl belong to Miyuki Eto**

Enma woke up inside of a white void, She look around and found nothing and she was alone without her companion .

"Where am i ?" Enma said and her voiced echoed around her.

" **Hello Enma Ai or should i called Naruto?"** A deep voice spoke. Enma look around but found nothing .

"Who are you and where are you ?" She asked .

Suddenly a young man in middle of his twenty coming out of no where . The man wore a simple black t-shirt and a skinny jeans and a pair of red converse shoes. **(A/N: for his face imagine Gin Ichimaru except his hair is black and without the permanent smile )**

" **You can called me Kuro "** The man so called Kuro replied.

"why you brought me here?"Enma Ai asked again .

" **Why i brought you here? Simple i just want to 'talk' with you."** Kuro replied smiling at her.

"Talk?" Enma repeated his words and the man just nod his head .

" **Yes ."** Kuro spoke calmly .

"You still not answering my question . Where are we?" Enma spoke with stressed tone .She can felt the man were powerful more than the lord of hell and she can't decide to trust him or not.

" **Relax, i'm not going to hurt you for your question we just in a void ."** Kuro replied .

Enma just nodded her head .

" **Do you remember your past live ?"** Kuro asked her but Enma just make a confused face .

" What did you mean past live ? If you mean about lovelies hill i still remember about that." Enma replied .

" **No , i mean do you remember about living as Naruto Uzumaki?"** Kuro said frown on his

face,

Enma just gestured her head as saying no .

" **Very well , let me shown you the last day you live as Naruto uzumaki."** Kuro said and point his two finger on Enma forehead .

 **Flashback no jutsu**

Konoha were under attack from the Nine-tailed demon ,all the Ninja were fighting to hold back the demon from entering Konoha .

"We need something to do or else Konoha will perished ." One of the elders spoke .

"I know but what ? You knew those demon are immortal." One of the ninja head clan replied.

"what if we offered sacrifice ?" Koharu one of the elder said .

"that might works but what we will offer?" Minato asked.

"our animal might not works since it will need many and we don't have many supplies." Hiashi replied .

"we need to try human sacrificed." Danzo spoke .

"You mean sealing the demon within?But that only work if we had any newborn or else it will be useless." Minato retort.

"No , i mean sacrificed someone to the demon in hope it goes away." Danzo replied .

"but who will willing to give his/her life ?" Koharu asked .

"I will gave my son life as sacrifice ."Minato announced .Kakashi heard this and he went wide eyes.

"You can't be serious sensei ? He is your son ? " Kakashi asked .

"right now Village is my priorities Kashi-kun " Minato replied .

"You rather abandoned your flesh and blood ? What will Kushina will surely dissapointed with you " Kakashi said in order to make his sensei change his mind.

" I will not dissapointed with him kashi kun, we can save many by sacrificed one life ." a female voice spoke . They all turn around and saw Kushina standing in her ninja uniform .

"Sensei i begged you don't do it ,"Kakashi kneeled him .

"Kashi-kun" Kushina said sorrowful.

"I cannot Kashi please understand the situation , Anbu please locked Kakashi in a cell untill this over and one of you please lure Naruto to the sacrificing place." Minato ordered his Anbu .

Two anbu were struggling with the silvered haired teenager and one has gone out to lure Naruto.

 **Time Skip**

Naruto were confused as why he was were still a student and he had no dangerous jutsu that he can't use and he knew he will be useless in this fight.

"Otou-san why am i here ?" Naruto asked his father .

"you will be sacrificed to the kyuubi In preventing the demon to destroy the village ." Minato spoke coldly .

Naruto were shocked to hear .

"You j..joking right dad?" Naruto stuttered and tears started to drop from his eyes.

"No , You will be sacrificed ." Minato replied .

"Why .. Why me of all people ? Where Kakashi is he also thinking the same as you do ?" Naruto asked .

"Kakashi do not agreed. So we locked him up in a cell and because you are weak for a namikaze and i couldn't choose Akane since she showed more bright future than you ." Minato replied .

Naruto tried to escape but the anbu quickly handcuffed his hand and legs.

"HEY KYUUBI THE GREAT DEMON WE VILLAGER OF KONOHA GIVING YOU A SACRIFICED FOR YOU ! SO PLEASE GO AWAY AND DO NOT DISTURB US! OH MIGHTY FOX" Minato shouted and all of them tossed Naruto toward the demon.

The fox look toward Naruto and said something before ate him .

" **I pity you ningen ,betrayed by your own people and your family but oh well i make your death quick and painless."** The fox said .

All the ninja can see that Naruto were crying with bloody tears flowing on his cheeks and Naruto last saw were crying Kakashi kneeling behind the cell window .

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU ! KAI !**

Enma was seething while she watch her past life, She can't believe she had a similiar thing happen on both of her life .

" **Knew you will react like this."** Kuro said .

Enma kept quiet and staring at Kuro with nothing but disgust.

"Why are you showing this ? Even if you can offer me revenge i'am sure it already passed many thousand years already and how could you revive me since i've already dead?" She spoke .

" **OHOHO... It just passed four years my dear Enma-chan,and how i can revive you ? Simple because i am kami "** Kuro replied cheerfull.

"Kami?"Enma asked .

" **I am a kami or what the western called ? Ahh yes i am a god my dear Enma-Chan "** Kuro replied .

Enma just kept quiet contemplating whether she wanted to believe or not.

" **whatever believe or not i do not care but tell me Enma don't you wish you can have revenge on your family and village ?"** Kuro asked .

"I do but." Enma replied.

" **But you afraid you will have to serve me like you serve the lord of hell?"** Kuro just finished her sentence and Enma nodded her head.

" **Do not worry i will not make you serve me like your previous master does but i just want you to handle Konoha Judgement ."** Kuro spoke .

"Why me ?" Enma asked the man .

" **Why ? Because i felt pity and i felt that you are the right person to give your village their apocolypse ."** Kuro replied .

"Very well ,but i have two request ."Enma spoke.

" **And what is your request?"** Kuro asked narrowing his eyes on Enma .

"First i want my previous companion while i was Hell girl and second i want to save Hatake Kakashi from the judgement" Enma replied .

For a few minute passed with silence until Kuro sighed .

" **Very well when you wake up you will have your friend and you can save Kakashi "** Kuro announced.

" **Will you reborn as Naruto or as Enma ?"** Kuro asked .

"I prefer the latter since it will be easy to do my job ." Enma replied.

" **Alright , you will retain your power as hell girl .understood?"** Kuro sternly asked .

She just nodded her head .

" **now go and goodluck ."** Kuro said.

 **OK i am done for this chapter . I really hope it not so confusing and enjoyable . Please review and support me !**

 ***Wizard,shinobi and Demon will be next to update then Outside help and lastly LIES IN TRUTH . Thank you for your support.**


	3. two lovers reunited

**Hello my lovelies reader.I'M BACK BABY! He he ..i just finished writing new chapter for outside help and lies in truth and just posted last night .Hope my lovely reader do enjoy the stories.**

 **Now let cut the chase and start with the stories.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Hell girl and Naruto .**

 **Enjoy**

After talking to kuro the self proclaimed god. Emma walk out from the void given a way out by Kuro herself was feeling skeptical toward that man but she was grateful because he gave her an opportunity to have her revenge without being a slave as return .

Even though the man was weird .

Right now she was near a town name Nami no Kuni. **(A/N: Nami mean wave while no kuni of countries .)**

A place she remember too well. A place team seven first C rank to A rank mission .A place where she met Haku ,Zabuza,Tazuna and his family and lastly a place that she learn where real strength came from .

"Princess?" Three voice greet her and disrupt her from her thought.

Emma turn around and saw three figure.

The first one is an old man whose eyes remain shut,wearing a traditional yukata with a long sleeved haori, a fedora and a red scarf along his neck . The man was Wanyudo . Emma first companion.

The second figure take the form of an attractive young man in a green cardigan and a black shirt. His hair covers the left side of his face . He was Ichimoku second companion.

The last figure was a female whose wearing a kimono with it Obi tied to the front. She was Honne Onna. **(A/N: meaning bone you want to know about honne onna go to surprising full of information that you wanted.)** Emma third and last companion .

"Princess you are alive." Ren said disbelieving what he see right now. The girl that he loved that was thought dead were standing in front of him .

"We thought you were dead." Honne Onna said .

"I did in fact died ." Emma replied.

"But then how did you standing here alive right now? Are you an impostor ?" Wanyudo said with venom in his voice when he spoke the last part.

"I am not an impostor but to answer your question is that i'm being revived by a god called himself Kuro ." Emma explained calmly.

"It hard to believe and how can we sure that you aren't lying to us?" Ren asked.

"if you think i'm lying then i'm telling you the truth .Beside what will i get Lying to you guys? And if i am an impostor then how do i know and assured on how do i look like?" Emma replied .

"She telling the truth ." Honne Onna said .

"But why the God want to revived you? Don't get me wrong.I do love your return but it suspicious for the man to revived you Princess." Wanyudo said.

Emma told them what she talk with Kuro and her that she had lives two past life . She told them on the Kyuubi attack and her family and villager except a man named Hatake Kakashi betrayed her by sacrifice her and told them the reason her father choose her because he thought that she was weak and had no value and said that her twin sister were the more promising one.

"That horrible but This Hatake-san seems a good man ." Honne Onna commented.

"Indeed, He was a good man since his motto were " who break the rules are scum,that's true ...but those whose abandon their friend..are lower than scum." Emma said smiling softly while she reminiscent on how her adoptive big brother always preach her about the important on how Nakama and family were important.

"I see. Princess i want to be your companion again may i?" Ren asked .

" **Please accept it koi. I Can't let you go now when i knew you were here beside me."** Ren spoke in his heart.

"You may,since that i was planned on the beginning. What about you guys? Will you join me once more?" Emma asked while looking directly to the both of the Yokai .

"You don't have to offered me anything Aijin. We both will follow you to the end of the world with you." Honne onna replied smiling gently.

"Indeed we are ." Wanyudo said .

"Then that settle but how we suppose to enter Konoha?" Ren asked .

"We don't have a legal document and how we should execute the plan on destroying Konoha?" Honne Onna said

"Honne Onna, You and Wanyudo will be act as Husband and wife while me and Ren will pretend as your child ." Emma said .

"Why do i have to pretend as his wive?" Honne onna said flabbergasted on what her mistress suggestion .

"It logical if you see this way." Ren replied.

"And what way is that?" Honne onna asked while grinding her teeth .

"How will Emma exist if both of her parent were male and doesn't strange to see an old man acted as a lover toward a younger male? That will be so wrong." Ren replied casually.

"Fine! I do it only for you mistress and YOU! Do not ever do anything perverted on me you got it?" Honne Onna said resentful at Wanyudo .

"Never dream of." Wanyudo replied nonchalantly.

"what that suppose to mean? Are you implying that i am not beautiful enough to make you never had any dream about me ?" Honne Onna seething on Wanyudo remarks.

"I never meant like that way ." Wanyudo retort .

Honne Onna just huffed and walk away.

"Women are weird." Wanyudo said with a sigh while both Ren and Emma nodded dumbly.

Wanyudo walk away toward the same way Honne Onna used to.

"What happen just now Koi?" Ren asked .

"..."

Owari...

How that ? I tried to make it not so typical Naru abandon fic and i hope that i've reached your if you have found my error since i'm only a human thank you .

See you next time .

Xoxo

blackrabbityesitblackrabbit.


End file.
